In order to minimize injuries in the event of an impact of a person, for example a pedestrian, on a motor vehicle, predetermined regions with known front hood structures are designed in such a manner that these can particularly effectively absorb and reduce the impact energy. Depending on the nature of the impact the person from the engine hood can further strike the front window or an A-pillar.
To satisfy applicable Euro NCAP requirements, particularly the so-called Euro NCAP Head-Impact-Requirements, a so-called minimum “wrap distance” from a stiff body pillar to a softer window region is required. According to the prior art, this includes the configuration of the structure in shell design even including the structural precautions for the window support integrated therein.
From DE 101 21 688 A1 an impact-soft pillar comprising an outer panel and a substructure as well as a mounting with a contact surface on the front end for the marginal region of a windscreen is known. Between the outer panel and the substructure at least one deformation element extending in pillar longitudinal direction is arranged in the region between the mounting and the vehicle door adjoining the pillar or the outer panel in the region between the mounting and the vehicle door is omitted and replaced with a plastic outer part with an integrated deformation element, wherein the plastic outer part contacts the substructure. With the impact-soft pillar the risk of injury can be reduced in the event of an impact of a pedestrian or another person involved in the impact. Disadvantageous in the known pillar is that this is only possible with substantial restriction of the angle of vision of a motor vehicle occupant.
At least one object is to state a structural body pillar for a motor vehicle and a motor vehicle with a structural body pillar which reduces the risk of injury while improving the angle of vision for the vehicle occupants at the same time. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.